Mon objet Mon souvenir
by movie-like
Summary: Chaque personne possède un objet important à ses yeux .Un vêtement ou un bibelot qui garde au profond d'eux un sentiment allant de la confiance à la rage .Les vampires ne sont pas des cas à part ,ils possèdent eux aussi des objet important pour eux .


Petit ,vraiment petit O.S écrit sur un coup de tête après avoir perdue un objet important à mes yeux .

Je vous laisse lire !

—

Chaque personne possède un objet important à ses yeux .Un vêtement ou un bibelot qui garde au profond d'eux un sentiment allant de la confiance à la rage .Les vampires ne sont pas des cas à part ,ils possèdent eux aussi des objet important pour eux .

Pour Damon ,sa célèbre bouteille de bourbon .Ce n'est pas toujours la même bouteille mais son habitude était précieuse pour le ténébreux vampire .Il buvait pour oublier ,arrêter de souffrir .Le vampire avait pris l'habitude, malgré le fait qui le détestait ,de son défunt père .Après une journée fatigante ,son père piochait dans son énorme collection de bourbon et buvait .Surement pour oublier .Mais maintenant ,Damon en avait plus besoin ,il n'avait plus besoin d'oubliait car il était heureux .Grâce à Elena .

Pour Elena ,c'était ses journaux .Certes ,cela semble enfantin et intéressant mais quand elle écrivait ,elle oubliait .La mort de ses parents ,le surnaturel et surtout qu'elle est ,malgré elle ,un vampire .La brunette adorait relire ses anciens journaux ,elle aimait se rappeler du bonheur qu'elle ressentait quand ses parents étaient encore là .C'était une bouffée d'air frais .Mais maintenant ,elle n'avait plus besoin de se rappeler .Elena avait enfin repris le goût de vivre ,grâce à Damon .

Pour Stephan ,c'était ses souvenirs .Techniquement ,ce n'était pas des objets mais rien n'était plus important que les souvenirs pour le vampire .Il pouvait revivre mentalement son enfance .L'ancien Ripper aimait se rappeler qu'il était ,bien avant ,un humain .Mais maintenant ,Stephan n'avait plus besoin de chercher la joie dans ses souvenirs .Il avait Rebekah .

Pour Rebekah ,un vampire Originel , peu de chose lui tenait à cœur .C'était quelque chose de futile pensais-t-elle avant de recevoir quelle que chose d'important de la part de Stephan ,une bague .Ce n'était pas une bague stupide et sans importance ,c'était la bague qu'elle avait jetée après avoir ''rompu'' avec Stephan .Le bijou était un présent du Salvatore et rien n'était plus important pour elle .Rebekah avait oubliée son envie de devenir humaine ,de famille et de mourir un jour .Elle aimait son immortalité .Grâce à Stephan .

Pour Caroline ,c'était sa chevelure .C'était superficielle mais sa crinière blonde était quelque chose qu'elle adorait .Pourquoi ? Car elle lui donnait confiance et assurance .La vampire puisait son assurance si connue dans sa chevelure .Mais aussi car elle était le seule vestige de sa vie humaine ,Caroline avait changée physiquement et mentalement .Plus les mêmes habits ,les mêmes projets ou le même corps .Mais maintenant ,son assurance ,elle le piochait dans autre chose .L'amour qu'elle portait envers Klaus

Pour Klaus ,c'était ses colliers .Des colliers de couleurs différentes ,de formes différentes et de matériaux différents .Chaque collier qu'il portait représentait quelque chose .Ils représentaient chaque espoir .

L'espoir d'une vie meilleure pour lui et sa famille ,car malgré son comportement solitaire ,il souhaitait vivre éternellement avec sa famille déchirée .L'Hybride en possédait une bonne dizaines mais maintenant ,il n'en avait plus besoin .Grâce à Caroline .

Pour Jeremy ,c'était ses dessins .La douleur et la tristesse suintaient de ses magnifiques croquis dessinés lors de ses longues soirées qu'il passait seul à la maison .Avant ,il avait détesté Elena car cette dernière faisait passer les frères Salvatore avant lui mais sa c'était avant .Il n'avait plus besoin de sa sœur ,il avait quelqu'un d'autre .Sa petite sorcière .Sa Bonnie .

Pour Bonnie ,c'était un certain grimoire .Le grimoire de sa grand-mère qu'elle aimait tant .La belle Bennett avait pût sauver ses amis de nombreuses fois grâce à se ''bouquin magique'' comme l'appelait Damon .Malgré sa mort ,l'ancêtre de Bonnie avait sauvée le monde si fragile de sa petite-fille et cette dernière l'aimait pour cela .Maintenant ,Bonnie avait quelqu'un pour l'épauler .Jeremy .Son Jeremy

Chaque personne concentre ,inconsciemment ou pas ,un sentiment dans un objet .La peur dans un figure représentant un clown ,de l'amour dans une bague offert par l'amour de sa vie ou de la nostalgie dans la voiture qui avait appartenu à un défunt parent .Un objet ,un sentiment .

—

Voilà !

Je suis désolé pour les fautes mais je fais mon maximum .J'espère que l'idée vous à plus .

Hésitez pas à laisser un review .

Bye !


End file.
